criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Yann Toussaint
Yann Toussaint is the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile As a Forensics expert of 41 years of age and of African-American heritage, Yann is in charge of all Physical and Clinical Forensics in the Pacific Bay PD. He has long salt-and-pepper hair, black eyes, and a dark grey beard. As the Forensic Expert, Yann wears a standard lab coat with a pocket on the left which consists of a forceps and a forensic brush. Underneath the lab coat, he wears an earth green t-shirt with a leaf green oak tree designed on it. Other than that, he wears a golden ring on his ring finger, a beaded necklace around his neck, and also a beaded bracelet on his left hand. Besides that, it is known that his favourite animal is seahorse and that his favourite food is Tandoori Chicken. Yann is also known to be kind, secretive, and is known to be a globetrotter of sorts. Notable Events of Criminal Case Introducing Lily Yann wanted to know the player a bit more following the arrest of Mighty Pete in What Dies Beneath. As suggested during the oceanic leg of the Additional Investigation, Yann knows scuba diving, a feat he remembered when he saw a whale shark in Thailand. It is during this moment in which the player meets Yann's daughter, Lily, in-person. In the Bayou Yann demonstrated some awareness to voodoo magic in Bayou Blood when he analyzed a voodoo paper that couldn't be psychologically analyzed. Later in the case, Yann demonstrated his love and willingness to try out a seafood dish called "gumbo" (a famous dish in Bayou Bleu) as well. There Yann worked with Ignatius Dupree to ensure a positive impact in a marital anniversary with his wife Jessica rapidly-approaching in the game. Yann and the player succeeded in providing rare persimmons Ignatius needed for supplying his customers gumbo, but Ignatius wanted Yann to try the gumbo out before cooking some for the wedding anniversary, something Yann delightfully agreed to. Locating James .]] In Under the Skin, Jessica requested the player to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder case was solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy at the parade, which eventually led them to Sue Xiong, who admitted she found James and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety. Yann and the player then headed off to retrieve James from the Chinese temple but only found a drawing of James and Nikolai's son, Andrew Kamarov, during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei was surprisingly revealed to have taken good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he wouldn't be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honoured Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. Hometown In After the Storm, Yann volunteered to introduce Amy Young and the player to Jazz Town as it was his hometown, but the trio was interrupted when local jazz musician Elmer Buttons was found dismembered, turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables in a street corner. Dealing with "The Puppeteer" During the events of Cloudy with a Chance of Murder, it was revealed that Yann had a tragic past: Yann's parents were murdered by a serial killer known only as "The Puppeteer" when he was 14 years of age, prompting Yann to move out of Pacific Bay to travel the world for closure but to no avail. 'Disobedience' Soon after Frank Knight and the player successfully closed Joe Stanford's murder investigation in Open Wounds, Yann left his kids into Amy's lap for the time being as he walked out of the station to commit an act of insubordination by interrogating Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth "The Puppeteer" to justice. Much to Chief Marquez's distaste, Yann would not let go of his investigation on the Puppeteer and was willing to do anything in order to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice, being convinced that the mysterious serial killer was still out there. 'Leads' As his investigation went on, Yann found new leads during the events of Under the Thunderdome to aid him into putting the Puppeteer to justice but not without being told by Russell about the Puppeteer's modus operandi of killing people with a 14-year old child. To add to Yann's problems, Hugo Mercier told Yann and the player that the Puppeteer would only commit its modus operandi if the 14-year old child had an argument with their parents, in which Yann admitted to the player he had an argument with his parents at the annual Jazz Town Carnival, but never wanted anyone dead in spite of his anger, and swore before the player that he would bring the Puppeteer to justice for countless years of suffering. Later on in Of Rats and Men, Yann discovered that Freddie Alonzo's (a childhood friend of his) parents were also victims of the Puppeteer although Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice. 'Letter to the Puppeteer' Yann continued his wave of insubordination in The Eye of the Storm by writing a letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer answered to Yann's letter hours later, warning the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation--signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. 'Return of the Puppeteer' In Hanging by a Thread, the Puppeteer indeed returned after over a decade of absence only to slay cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper, transforming her into a lifeless human marionette in the Carnival's storage room, much to Frank and the player's disgust. Personal Life Yann is from Jazz Town. He is married to Jessica Toussaint and the couple have two children together: a son named James and a daughter named Lily. Yann lost his parents when he was just a teenager of 14 years old. Besides that, it is known that Yann knows scuba diving. He also loves adventure and has travelled to various parts of the world, for instance he once claimed that he went to the remains of the Aztec pyramids one time, where he drank some random drinks given by the mute nuns. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses and informing the team of such results. Wait/''Criminal Case'' Cash Payment Rates vary with Yann's tasks as described herein. The current speed-up rate for Yann's tasks is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Feathers (03:00:00) *Grease (06:00:00) *Strange Creatures (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Steering Wheel (03:00:00) *Bent Butterfly Knife (06:00:00) *Residue (15:00:00) *Substance (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Scuba Tank (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Ice Cubes (09:00:00) *Screwdriver (09:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) *Unidentified Chemical Product (06:00:00) *Unknown Shrimp (03:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Ash (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Bottle (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Fluorescent Substance (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Dried Blood (03:00:00) *Vial Sample (15:00:00) *BBQ Skewer (09:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) *Suspenders (09:00:00) *Powdery Substance (15:00:00) *Blue Seeds (03:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Bottle (03:00:00) *Substance {06:00:00) *Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Stun Gun (09:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Bag of Pills (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Transparent Liquid (12:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Shirt Button (09:00:00) *Anti-Venom (03:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Blood (03:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Tombstone (09:00:00) *Open Pendant (03:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Hair Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) *Yellow Filaments (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Pink Threads (03:00:00) *Pocket Knife (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Cake Crumbs (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Jump Rope (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Ice Pack (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Powder (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Oily Substance (15:00:00) *Purple Fibers (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Brown Liquid (06:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) *Food Residue (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Powder (03:00:00) *Bloody Gloves (09:00:00) *Skin Sample (09:00:00) *Scalpel (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * White Powder (06:00:00) * Victim's Saxophone (15:00:00) * Strange Marks (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Tainted Blood (06:00:00) * Prescription (09:00:00) * Paintbrush (15:00:00) * Red Substance (09:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Lighter (15:00:00) * White Fibers (09:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody String (09:00:00) *Bandana (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Blood (03:00:00) *Prison Shackles (09:00:00) *Rat Bait (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Restored Hard Drive (09:00:00) Case: #23: The Eye of the Storm *Saliva (00:05:00) *White Pieces (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Iron Wire (15:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Gallery Description Yann_Toussaint.jpg Screenshots ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Yann (top right) in the Coming Soon window as more Pacific Bay cases are being added. Best_Dad_Ever.png|Yann holding his "Best Dad Ever" mug. YannExcited.png|Happy YT_-_-1.png|Recounting Yann Toussaint Affectionate.PNG|Affectionate Yann Toussaint Determined.PNG|Determined YT_-_-2.png|Sad Yann Toussaint Angry.PNG|Angry YannInfuriated.png|Infuriated Yann Toussaint Winking.PNG|Winking YT.png|Check It YannSeriousScuba.png|Yann on his scuba suit Yannonthephone.png|On the phone Yann Worried.PNG|Worried Yann Compassionate.PNG|Compassionate Yann-AppC18.png|Yann without his lab coat. Yann Toussaint Stumped.PNG|Stumped Yannshowing.png|Showing a Daily Dawn newspaper. YannReading.png|Reading a newspaper. Already_Analyzed.png|Yann's lab render. JessicaToussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, Yann's wife. LilyLeadImg.png|Lily Toussaint, Yann's daughter. James-LeadImage.png|James Toussaint, Yann's son. Young_Yann.png|A photo of Yann as he was at the age of 14. YannReload.png|Although not a tech expert, Yann will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Yann sorry something went wrong.PNG|Yann in another error pop-up. Trivia *Yann's surname "Toussaint" could be a French surname. *Yann, along with David Jones, Cathy King, Hannah Choi, and Eduardo Ramirez, is the only character in the game who required help significantly from the player in the Additional Investigation of a case in which he didn't appear as a suspect. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann appears in every Pacific Bay case in which a clue requiring either physical, biological, or clinical forensical analysis is required. In some instances, Yann and Russell Crane will be working together in the event a mix of physical and psychological deciphering of a clue is required. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel